


you take my breath away (or that might be the claustrophobia)

by Rothecooldad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Claustrophobia, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rewrite, matt being thirsty on main but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: Jeremy rolled his eyes, huffing just loud enough for Matt to hear how annoyed he was. Whatever. Matt still wasn’t going to climb through a fuckingair duct.
Relationships: Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	you take my breath away (or that might be the claustrophobia)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.
> 
> Now [redacted] free!

“ _ Shut up _ !” Jeremy hissed. Matt opened his mouth, ready to argue, but Jeremy cut him off with a glare. “I think I can hear them.”

Matt’s mouth clamped shut, jaw clicking. He pressed his back against the wall behind him, trying to melt into the shadows. He strained to hear something other than his roaring heartbeat in his ears.

Only barely, but  _ there.  _ Matt could just make out the muffled sound of shoes against the linoleum coming closer. He held his breath, eyes cutting frantically to Jeremy.  _ Fuck.  _

Jeremy silently placed a finger against his lips, gaze shifting to the vent above them. He looked back at Matt, tilting his head upward, raising his brows.

_This was the worst game of charades he had ever played,_ Matt thought, scrunching his face up. Because, _surely,_ Jeremy wasn’t suggesting they _get in that._

Narrowing his eyes at Matt, Jeremy gestured even more forcefully to the vent, and Matt had the sinking suspicion deep in his gut that that was  _ exactly  _ what he was suggesting, actually. 

And, Christ, Matt  _ knows  _ Jeremy hasn’t been watching too many spy movies in his spare time, so he really had no excuse for thinking that this was  _ ever  _ going to work. Could it even hold their weight? Sure, maybe Matt was a twig, but Jeremy was a dense motherfucker. He shook his head furiously, because  _ fuck that.  _

Jeremy rolled his eyes, huffing just loud enough for Matt to hear how annoyed he was. Whatever. Matt still wasn’t going to climb through a fucking  _ air duct.  _

The footsteps returned, even louder than before, and Jeremy stopped trying to convince Matt, just grabbed him by the hand and dragged him into position.  _ Fucker.  _

“C’mon,” Jeremy whispered. “Gimme a lift.”

“Why  _ you?”  _ Matt huffed, crossing his arms. And, honestly, if Jeremy was going to expect him to just fucking go along with this half-assed escape plan -- nevermind the fact that this was currently their  _ only  _ escape plan -- Matt absolutely shouldn’t be the one that has to do the heavy lifting. 

“ _ Fuck’s sake _ ,” Jeremy muttered to himself and placed his hands on Matt’s shoulders. “ _ Matt.”  _ Jeremy pushed him down to his knees, and he grunted as he hit the floor.  _ Ow. _ Matt's seen this porno before, and he’s pretty sure  _ they  _ never had to deal with banged up knees and getting shot at. “ _ I  _ need to get up there, so I can pull  _ your  _ ass up, you fucking idiot.” 

“Rude.” And, yeah, alright. Jeremy  _ maybe  _ had a valid point. Matt was never exactly known for his upper body strength. Or, actually, any strength really. So, begrudgingly, Matt steepled his fingers together and let Jeremy use them as a step. 

He tried very hard to not focus on the position he was in. Being ass-to-face with Jeremy’s backside had the potential to be extremely promising in any other circumstance, but now was  _ not  _ the time. 

It was a really nice ass, though, Matt had to give him that.

“C’mon,” Jeremy reached his hand down, snapping Matt out of his Rimmy-ass-induced stupor. (Unsurprisingly, not the first time that had to happen. It was a  _ really  _ nice ass.) Matt grabbed the offered hand, clutching at Jeremy’s wrist as tight as he could manage without breaking it. 

And, wow, yeah, Matt really didn’t need to be so forcefully reminded that Jeremy was built like a brick shithouse. It would be incredibly terrible timing to swoon like a fucking victorian maiden with a case of the vapors and get them both caught.

But,  _ God.  _ Jeremy really did just lift him up  _ one-handed  _ like it was nothing.

When Matt was finally up and in the vent, his original qualms with the plan were aggressively shoved away in favor of an even bigger problem looming ahead of him. 

This was a tight fucking fit, and Matt could barely breathe. He didn’t have a choice, though, considering he could now hear  _ talking  _ just outside of the room they had just been in. That wasn’t alarming at all. 

He followed behind Jeremy, inching his body forward slowly like a worm. This position left him staring at Jeremy’s ass again, and he couldn’t even appreciate it because Matt had to dedicate his entire focus on  _ not hyperventilating.  _

Claustrophobia typically wasn’t something Matt had ever really had an issue with. At least _ ,  _ he  _ hadn’t  _ until then. Like, sure, he wasn’t the  _ biggest  _ fan of tight spaces, but really, who was? Wasn’t like he couldn’t handle it. Matt dealt with way worse shit on a daily basis than trying to squeeze himself into a tiny metal tube. Frankly, this should have been  _ nothing  _ for him.

However, at this moment, between the danger they were desperately trying to escape from, and the creaks of the straining metal echoing through the vent with their every movement,  _ well,  _ Matt wasn’t exactly doing so great.

His trembling limbs forced him to stop, the nausea and dizziness becoming too much for him. And,  _ fuck,  _ was it getting hotter?

Jeremy stopped shortly after, noticing Matt was no longer following him.

“Matt?” Jeremy murmured softly, but the acoustics of the vent still had his voice carry back to where Matt had paused, attempting to catch his breath. 

“‘M fine.” Matt lied, willing his body to stop shaking and for the vent to stop spinning around him. His tongue felt fat in his mouth, and he swallowed back a gag. The tremors traveling down his arms made it difficult enough to keep his body from collapsing, but the vertigo definitely wasn’t helping matters.

Jeremy looked back over his shoulder, pinning him down with a surprisingly concerned stare. Matt tried to smile, but he clearly did a real shit job of it, if Jeremy’s expression falling at the sight was anything to go by. Matt went to shift forward again, but his stomach had other ideas, lurching.  _ Fuck. _

“You good, buddy?” Jeremy even sounded worried, and boy, didn’t that make Matt feel  _ so much better.  _ Was he really going to fuck up this whole mission just because he felt a little cramped?  _ Really?  _

He wiped the sweat from his forehead pouring off of him in buckets, pointedly ignoring Jeremy’s question. So he wouldn’t say that he was feeling super good or anything,  _ per se.  _ But, really, Jeremy was making it sound so much worse than it actually was. Honest. 

“Either the heater’s broken, or I’m in hell.” Matt tried to joke, peeling his damp shirt away from his body. God, why was he so  _ wet?  _

Jeremy snorted despite himself, cracking a hint of a smile. “Well, you’re here, so I don’t  _ think  _ we’re in hell. Though,” he grinned, tilting his head like a puppy. “You  _ are  _ very hot. Damn.”

Did that bastard just  _ wink  _ at him?

_ Christ, Bragg, get your shit together.  _ Apparently the panic attack or whatever else this little episode could be called which was making him feel like absolute shit right now was making him delusional, too. Which is just fucking  _ unhelpful, thanks.  _ Shit’s inconsiderate as fuck.

“Um,” Matt replied dumbly. He swallowed loudly, his mouth dry. His tongue felt like cotton and he smacked his lips. Matt blinked. “What?”

Jeremy didn’t answer, turning his head back to face forward again. Matt could tell by the motion of his shoulders that he was laughing.  _ Dick.  _

“C’mon, Matt.” Jeremy called back to him, the soft worry never quite leaving his voice. “We need to get you out of here.”

“I- uh, right, yeah.” Matt shook his head to clear his thoughts, like a particularly sticky etch-a-sketch, because frankly, Jeremy was acting real fucking weird and Matt could only attribute so much of it to his nausea. Which, speaking of, decided to rear its ugly head again. And, yeah, okay, no. Shaking his head?  _ Very  _ bad idea. He knew that. Matt just wasn’t exactly operating at the top of his game at this very moment, so cut him some fucking slack.

He could taste stomach acid. 

“Second thought.” Matt leaned forward, placing his forehead against the metal. Disappointingly, it turned out not to be as cool as he’d hoped, but he was already there. “Go on without me. I think I’ll, uh, live here now.”

Matt couldn’t have told you how he’d managed it, but Jeremy turned around and crawled toward him, frowning. He grabbed Matt’s hand and looked him in the eyes.  _ Fuck,  _ but Jeremy had really pretty eyes.

“Please,” Jeremy said, his tone steady and soft. “We’re almost outta here, alright, Matt? We just gotta make it out and I can get Steffie to take a good look at ya. And then we’ll be back home with the rest of the crew instead of shoved into this tiny ass air duct.” He let his fingers trail lightly over Matt’s cheek, wincing at the sticky moisture and feverish heat. “You, uh. You were probably right about the plan. This fucking sucks.”

Matt smiled, leaning into Jeremy’s palm, half dazed. 

“I really must be delusional, huh.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth dipping. “Why would you think…?  _ What?” _

“Because,” Matt said, bringing one of his hands up to curl around Jeremy’s. “You never admit you're wrong.”

“Now, don't go putting words in my mouth, Bragg. I never said I was  _ wrong.”  _ Jeremy smirked. “I just said you  _ possibly  _ could have been right, this one time. Maybe.” Jeremy grinned at him, and Matt could tell the flip his stomach did that time had nothing to do with claustrophobia. 

“Now, c’mon, Buddy. You can gloat when we’re finally outta here.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come hmu over @ [ tumblr ](https://rhdcarts.tumblr.com) for even more sicknasty shenans


End file.
